


Rose Petals

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: "drabble", Canon Compliant, Cheesy, Drabble Request, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: Drabble request by @littlelight_07 on twitter for S.O.S' Drabble ProjectSeongwoo didn't know what he had expected when he got home but he surely didn't expect to find all those rose petals, candles and his boyfriend suddenly cooking for him.





	Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

> The full prompt can be seen on our twitter (link in the end notes)!  
> Thank you for sending the prompt, I hope you like it. I am not really good at this fluff and romance business, I tried my best, though! I gotta warn you, it's very cheesy. 
> 
> P.S.: It's nearing 3 AM, I really need to go to sleep and my brain has stopped working hours ago. Please excuse major mistakes and the weird format. 
> 
> Enjoy :D

“What is this?”  
  
Seongwoo entered his apartment he shared with Daniel reluctantly. The whole floor was covered in rose petals and the actor idol didn't know where to step without destroying the petals. The lights were turned off. Instead, some small candles were the only light source he had. His eyes followed the path the petals were paving. They led to the living room with the kitchen and Seongwoo nearly tip-toed to the big room.

 

The moment he had entered, he was hit with a delicious smell. He blinked a few times, simply overwhelmed by the mouth watering smell and was soon greeted with his boyfriend in an apron. Daniel was smiling brightly at him as he moved towards him and Seongwoo immediately felt himself melting for him. Even after all those years, the younger still managed to make his knees weaken pathetically for him.

 

“Hey,” he said and pecked his lips quickly.

 

Seongwoo couldn't fight off his own big smile from spreading on his lips. No matter how hard and long he had to work, he seemed to forget all the stress whenever he came home to his man. He leaned forward to steal another kiss.

 

“Hey, to you too. What is all of this?” he asked him and reached out to brush some dark brown locks from Daniel's face.

“A little surprise for you,” he replied cheekily, “Do you like it?”  
“I love it, thank you,” he replied and left a kiss on his cheek.

“Come on. Let me take your coat and sit down. Food's gonna be ready in a few minutes.”

 

Daniel helped to take off his coat and hung it on their rack before disappearing into the kitchen.

Seongwoo sat down on one of the chairs and took his time to look around in awe.

 

He hadn't noticed how basically their whole living room was covered in red petals, even the table he was sitting on. The candles were shaped like little hearts and Seongwoo had to suppress a small laugh at the cheesy display. It was such a romantic atmosphere, he felt his affection and love for the other growing second by second. Daniel had prepared their probably finest cutlery and the most expensive wine glasses they owned. He really wasn't joking around today.

 

His fingers were slightly brushing over the soft petals on the table when he suddenly heard some soft ballad playing. Seongwoo looked up to see Daniel turning on the stereo. He quickly moved to the kitchen and returned with two plates in one hand and a bottle of their favorite wine in the other.

 

Seongwoo immediately jumped out of his chair to help him but Daniel only shook his head.

 

“No, sit down. I can do it. You don't need to do anything, just lean back and enjoy.”

 

He safely positioned the plates on both sides of the table and opened the wine bottle to pour some of the expensive alcohol into their glasses before settling down.

 

Seongwoo was surprised to see what Daniel had cooked for them. It looked like a complicated pasta dish that he was sure the younger had to try cooking quite a few times, considering both of their cooking skills were limited to ramen usually. He couldn't wait to finally get a taste of Daniel's newly acquired skill.

 

His boyfriend was smiling softly, almost nervously at him and Seongwoo felt himself forgetting all about the food. How could he focus on anything other than this beautiful man sitting right in front of him?

 

Daniel raised his glass and Seongwoo followed suit.

 

“I wanna toast.”

“To what?”

“You and me. _Us_.”

 

Seongwoo nearly cooed at him but only chinked glasses with a grin.

  
“To us.”

 

The older wondered what he had done in his previous life to deserve such a wonderful man. Even though it had been years since they had met on Produce 101, he had never felt their love lessen even a bit. Sure, there had been hard times, especially when they had worried about the finale or even when Wanna One disbanded but they had always managed to overcome any problems and hardships together. He would have never imagined to find the love of life on a TV show, especially not one where they were supposed to be rivals. Fate surely had its own strange ways.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

Seongwoo looked at Daniel startled before chuckling lightly and shaking his head.

  
“Just how much I love you.”

 

Daniel grabbed his hand and kissed it before interlacing their finger together.

 

“I sure hope you do. I don't put that much effort into cooking for people who don't love me,” he joked. “But seriously, I hope you will like it.”

 

The older was pretty sure he would, the smell alone made his stomach rumble. When Seongwoo took a bite, he nearly moaned at the explosion of flavor in his mouth. He didn't know how it was possible but the dish tasted even better than it smelled.

 

“Oh, my god. If I marry you, will you cook this for me everyday?”

 

The hand in his tensed up for a short moment before relaxing again. He wasn't sure if he had simply imagined something flickering in Daniel's eyes or if it was the candle but his boyfriend laughed breathlessly after a silent second.

 

“Maybe, we will see.”

 

Their dinner was filled with compliments from Seongwoo's side and questions about his work day from Daniel. They had naturally started talking about everything, Seongwoo telling him about his new hilarious co-worker from his drama and Daniel reacting to all of his tales with smiles and laughter. In the background, familiar soft ballads and sweet songs kept playing, only adding to the comfortable atmosphere.

 

The next song on the playlist was Galaxy by Bolbbalgan4.

  
“God, it has been such a long time!” Seongwoo exclaimed in excitedly and smiled at him. He immediately started singing along to the lyrics and swinging their hands. Daniel suddenly stood up and and turned up the volume a bit. He took Seongwoo's hand and led him to the middle of the living room.

 

“What -”

 

His words were left stuck in his throat when Daniel wrapped his arms around his waist and slowly started moving along to melody. Seongwoo automatically wrapped his arms around his neck and started swaying his hips, too. Countless giggles left him as he brought their foreheads together and kept moving to the song. His fingers were playing with Daniel's soft hair and he was quietly mouthing along to the lyrics. He closed his eyes for a short moment, simply enjoying the intimacy between the younger and him.

 

Daniel gently pressed a kiss on his forehead and cupped his face. He looked at him with a twinkle in his warm brown eyes that Seongwoo loved so dearly, he positively felt himself falling even harder for him. Daniel chuckled shortly in disbelief.

 

“How is it possible for someone to be so beautiful?”

 

Thousands of people have told him he was handsome and good-looking but Daniel had always been the only one to tell him he was beautiful. Even if Daniel had called him beautiful so often before, he still felt his cheeks redden slightly. How could he not when the other was looking at him with such awe and love?

 

He lightly hit his chest but couldn't suppress the way his lips turned upwards.

 

“Stop making me blush, idiot.”

 

Daniel only laughed and pecked his nose affectionately.

 

“I can't stop. You are simply too adorable and I can't stop looking at you whenever your cheeks get all red. It reminds me that only I can make you blush like this.”

 

Seongwoo pouted and whined which soon turned into giggles when Daniel nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck and left some sweet little kisses that tickled him. The song had long since switched to another one but Seongwoo didn't care. Daniel slowly kissed his way up to his chin and moved to his ear.

 

“Do you know how much I love you?” he whispered and pressed a chaste kiss on his temple. Seongwoo hummed, a small smile playing on his lips. Daniel pulled back and smiled at him as well.

 

“Do you know that you mean everything to me?”

 

Usually, Seongwoo would have laughed, hit him playfully and told him to stop being mushy but Daniel looked so serious, it confused him a bit.

 

“When I saw you for the first time at the company evaluation, I didn't know how much impact you would have on my life but soon after we had become friends, I was sure I never wanted to let go of you as a close friend. Soon, this feeling intensified but shifted to something else at the same time. You have completely bewitched me, stolen not only my breath but also my heart with your adorable red cheeks and your stunning smile.”

 

Daniel tilted his head, reminiscing the old memories. Seongwoo probably spotted the same expression.

 

“I remember ranting to Jisung in my deepest dialect that I had fallen in love with you and that you would find it weird but he only hit me with a pillow and told me that I was worrying for nothing. God, and he was so right. When you confessed to me, I had nearly collapsed from the relief, do you remember?”

 

They shortly laughed at the memory. Seongwoo had been so nervous to confess but he simply hadn't been able to hold it in anymore and Daniel nearly fell back on his bed from the relief. He had been afraid Seongwoo had found out about his non platonic feelings and wanted to stop being friends but his worries had turned out to be groundless.

 

“But then I was basically jumping you and swinging you around. I only stopped when you cursed at me.”  
“I cursed at you lovingly.”  
“You threatened to take back your confession if I wouldn't stop.”

 

They looked at each other shortly before breaking out in giggles. Seongwoo remembered feeling so lightheaded after Daniel had stopped but he had always suspected that Daniel swinging him around was only partially the reason for his lightheadedness.

 

“Who would have known that what started seven years ago in one of those cramped small rooms in the mansion would become the best thing to ever happen in my life, mh? Who would have known that seven years later, you would be in my arms as we softly sway our hips to some silly love songs in our own flat? That every night, we would come home to each other?”

 

Daniel brushed some of Seongwoo's black strands behind his ear.

 

“That even after seven years, I would still be as crazy over you as I have been the first day? That my love for you only grows day by day? Who would have known? Do you know who actually did know?”

 

Seongwoo felt like he shouldn't say anything and simply wait for Daniel to continue speaking.

 

“Me. I knew. Because all those years back then, when I first realized that I loved you, I knew I would never be able to love anyone as much as I loved you. I knew I wanted you in my future, beside me. I was so crazy for you. Do you know how often I wrote down lyrics about your moles or your hands _or your whole being_ instead of some actual text for our songs? When Woojin looked at my sheet of paper and the countless hearts I had drawn he wanted to scold me so bad,” Daniel laughed and Seongwoo chuckled as well. He could imagine their younger friend being frustrated at Daniel so well.

 

“I can still do it, you know. Sometimes, I catch myself wanting to write a song about your little habits and how adorable you look in my baggy clothes. I could spend a whole day just looking at you, I would never grow tired. God, I am still crazy over you. I want to break out in random love songs whenever I think about you and considering how you are always on my mind, the urge is very strong every second of the day.”

 

“I want a song dedicated to my habits, though,” Seongwoo joked and pouted at Daniel.

“I promise to write one. I will sing it for you at our wedding.”

 

Seongwoo froze and blinked at him in confusion.

 

“Wha-”

“That is if you say yes.”

 

Suddenly, Daniel was dropping on one knee and took out a black velvet box from his pocket.

 

“It has been seven years but I can't help being greedy for more years with you by my side. All those rose petals represent every little precious memory I had the honor to make with you. I want to go home everyday, knowing that you will be by my side forever. You are my pillar and my strength, my motivation to go on and to work harder. I can't and don't want to imagine a life without you. There is no doubt I will stay crazy for you for the rest of my life. Ong Seongwoo, will you marry me?”

 

The older gasped when Daniel revealed the shining white golden band with the diamond that stuck out in the middle of the black velvet of the box.

 

Seongwoo honestly didn't have to consider saying yes, he just blurted it out and leaned down to engage Daniel in a slow and loving, yet also excited, kiss. He pulled back with the brightest smile he surely had ever spotted his entire life and laughed disbelievingly when Daniel put the ring on his finger. He looked at the ring in awe and suppressed his smile.

  
“Hey, I will marry you, okay. But under one condition.”

 

Daniel's bewildered stare nearly made him laugh out loud but Seongwoo wasn't an actor idol for nothing.

  
“You can't go back on your word. I want that song about me.”  
  
The younger shook his head as a relieved smile spread on his lips.

  
“Of course. Everything for you.”

 

He picked up Seongwoo and swung him around, so similar to the time when Seongwoo had first confessed. And when Daniel had finally put him down again, he suspected yet again that Daniel swinging him around was only partially the reason for his lightheadedness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [S.O.S. twitter](https://twitter.com/ongnielsos)  
> [S.O.S. cc](https://curiouscat.me/ongnielsos)
> 
> [personal twitter](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn)  
> [personal cc](https://curiouscat.me/thisseemslikefun)


End file.
